This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The University of Hawaii has numerous programs engaged in health science research, often working in isolation of each other. The goal of the RMATRIX Biomedical Informatics Key Function is to develop tools to facilitate collaboration between these programs, in order to leverage their respective functionalities and resources through a centralized one-stop point-of-access. This endeavor will require identification and coordination of people, tools, and services across the University of Hawaii system, institutional partners and the community hospitals and health centers. The overarching goal is to foster the development of collaborative translational research projects at the local and national level, and to strengthen education and training opportunities for current and future investigators. To achieve this, the Biomedical Informatics Key Function has focused their efforts on three specific aims: 1) Establishment of a biomedical informatics consortium;2) Establishment of a biomedical informatics portal "one-stop" point-of-access;and 3) Improved education and training in biomedical informatics. In order to leverage resources, coordination and collaboration with RMATRIX Key Functions and other programs at the University, in addition to national collaborations (i.e. RCMI Translational and Research Network Data Technology Coordinating Center [unreadable]RTRN DTCC) have already begun to take place to successfully implement this key function.